


Give Me Everything

by Chrysaora



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Soulbond, Darkest Night 2018, Dream Invasion, Exchange Assignment, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, POV Second Person, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysaora/pseuds/Chrysaora
Summary: You tell yourself they’re only dreams, and you can’t control what happens in dreams.





	Give Me Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



You tell yourself they’re only dreams, and you can’t control what happens in dreams.

Not long ago, you were captured and taken prisoner by the First Order. They knew you’d spoken to Lor San Tekka on Jakku, and they knew about the map he’d given you to Luke Skywalker. They _didn’t_ know that you’d left the map with BB-8 for safekeeping. You, predictably, refused to tell them. Even under torture.

But then Kylo Ren showed up in the interrogation cell, and he kicked the locked doors of your mind wide open and made himself at home. He riffled through all of the proverbial closets and drawers, and by the time he was finished, he knew what you’d done with that map. You didn’t have a chance against someone who could use the Force like that. You don’t blame yourself.

Problem is, after he invited himself in, he never saw himself out again.

Yep, that’s right: Kylo Ren has been in your head ever since…and he’s _such_ a godawful pain in the ass about it. You wish you just meant that figuratively.

The first time, you thought you were having a nightmare. You were back in the interrogation room of that Star Destroyer, but instead of waving a hand in front of your face and ordering you to tell him everything you know, he unstrapped you from the chair, threw you face down onto the floor, and rammed his cock into you. No conversation or preparation. Just brutal, relentless thrusting until blinding pain became faint, reluctant jolts of pleasure.

The second time, there was a bit more foreplay. He stroked your cock until you were stiff and leaking, and he continued jerking you off while he fucked you and fucked you and fucked you until he came, throbbing, warm and profuse. You remember gritting your teeth and coming into his hand a few seconds afterwards. The third time, he took off his mask and showed you his face. You remember feeling the rasp of teeth against your shoulder, the wet smear of his lips on the nape of your neck.

After that, you lost count of the number of times Kylo Ren has played a starring role in your dreams. You started seeing him virtually every night.

Tonight, the Resistance’s last night on D’Qar before mandatory evacuation commences, you dream of him yet again. This time, his face is disfigured by the burn of some manner of plasma weapon, and he moves stiffly, like he has taken a bad blow to his left side. He seems momentarily surprised to see you. Surprise, however, quickly turns to rage.

“You will give me everything,” he says as you are forced down to the ground and flat onto your back.

“Look who’s in a bad mood,” you say. “Your ultimate weapon backfire, blow up, and take your entire base with it or something?”

This is false bravado, of course, and you can’t help but wince as your clothes tear and, since this is only a dream, proceed to disappear from your body altogether.

“Give me everything!” he snarls as he positions himself between your outspread legs and forces himself remorselessly into you.

It hurts, but you are used to the pain. You can’t resist him, and there is something about this new position, chest to chest, this rocking of bodies, that slowly but surely becomes something new and different. Something that feels almost…almost like making love. You scrape your fingernails down his spine and dig your fingers _hard_ into his clenching, flexing buttocks. Are you trying to pull him closer? He obliges you with fast, deep, perfectly placed thrusts that make you tense and ache. You gasp. You come, untouched.

The last thing you remember before you awaken is Kylo Ren, his face burrowing into your neck as he shudders and wails and cries, almost incoherent except for the bit about his father. In that moment, you felt almost sorry for him. You remember stroking his soft, dark hair…

…and you keep on telling yourself that they’re only dreams. Dreams don’t have to mean anything. No, they don’t have to mean anything at all.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to the exchange on August 29, 2018.


End file.
